This invention pertains to edible food containers adapted for the insertion of a food product. This invention relates to a cylindrically contoured edible food container having a cylindrical cavity formed therein for insertion of the food. In particular, this invention relates to an edible food container mold for making an edible food container. More in particular, this invention relates to an edible container mold having an outer housing and an inner housing between which an unprocessed food product is molded. More in particular, this invention relates to an edible container mold which includes a removal mechanism for the processed food product. More in particular, this invention relates to an edible container mold having vent openings for release of gases formed during the processing operation.